Stuck in the middle
by Amorette
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Lily and James but what if Lily loved someone else before she got together with James?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Playing games and trying to find the truth  
  
Lily Evans, had hated James since the very first time she saw him, but still he picked on her and others like Snape. James Potter was exactly the kind of guy Lily hated, he was a big headed,a joker and prat to say the least. Lily couldn't understand how all the girls in the school fawned over James and the other Maunders. She hated them all - with the acception of Remus Lupin, she felt he understood her and that he was a kind and generous man. If she was going to fall for anyone it would be Remus, right?  
  
James, however noticed that Remus was friendly with Lily, and was no matter how hard he tried, jealous of Remus.  
  
Everyone was in bed asleep, until the screaming sound of' WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BOYS, IT'S A NEW DAY AND TIME FOR BREAKFAST!' The boys crawled out of bed, showered and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. As they were making their way to their seats, James spotted Lily and couldn't resist walking up to the bench;stradling it and asking her "Hey Lils, wanna go to Hogsmede with me tommorrow? You know you want to! I'll even treat you to a butterbeer!"  
  
"Get lost Potter, i wouldn't go with you if you were the last man on earth! Now if you will excuse me i have transfiguration to study for!" Lily said getting up and walking away.  
  
"I love you too Lils!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Why do you keep tormenting her Prongs?" asked Moony.  
  
"Me? Torment her! You've got your wires crossed Moony my friend! She is the one tormenting me! Everytime i speak to her she tells me to get lost!"  
  
"Have you even wondered why she tells you to leave her alone? She thinks your anoying,you think you can get her attention by being a prat Prongs when she wants someone who just acts like themselves!"  
  
"Where do you get this stuff Moony? I swear your a walking, talking text book!"laughed Sirius.  
  
But james was contemplating what Remus had just said (I'm sure she wants someone who's not a prat, i bet that someone is you isn't it Moony!......Oh stop Prongs, this is your best friend he wouldn't do that to you!)"Hey Prongs you okay? You just started stairing into space!"asked Peter.  
  
"Huh? Oh i'm fine, just thinking is all!"  
  
"I bet you are mate! It wouldn't be about Lily would it now?" Sirius teased James continuously all the way into lunch. the matters only got worse, when Lily sat next to Remus and James. "Hey Evans! Can't keep away can you!"  
  
"Bite me Potter!"  
  
"With pleasure Evans, with pleasure!"  
  
"Well if you don't want James to have a bite, maybe your let Remus!" the four mauranders laughed at this inside joke, but Lily just glared at Sirius for even implying this.  
  
"Well at least Remus isn't a complete arse compaired to Potter!" replied Lily getting up from her seat and walking out of the great hall.  
  
"Looks like you have competition Prongs old friend, looks like Lily likes Moony here!" teased Sirius.  
  
Both James and Remus answered him with "Shut up Sirius!" ( Oh God, i hope she doesn't like Remus my heart would break if she did!) James got up and decided to go look for Lily." Hey where you going?" asked Peter in a small squeeky voice.  
  
"I need to go and finish Flatwichs parchment! i don't think i did three sides, i'll see you in his lesson ok!" (So i lied but i can't have them tease me on this one!)  
  
James entered Gryfindore common room, to find Lily sitting by the fireplace reading a book. "Hey Lily, what you reading?"  
  
"Hogwarts-A history, maybe you should read it sometime you never know you might actually learn something!"  
  
"Okay so i deserved that, but i just don't get why you hate me so much! I also came to tell you i'm sorry for how i acted in the great hall!"  
  
"Your forgiven!"  
  
James turned to leave, but stopped when Lily said in a quiet voice "And i don't hate you James!" Hoping he didn't hear this she carried on reading, but he did hear and had to say something. "Then why, if you don't hate me are we always at each others throats?" Lily looked up from her book and was about to say the answer when Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in.  
  
"You finished up here mate? We thought we'd come and walk you to class!" Sirius exclaimed trying to stifle the laughs he was holding back!   
  
James got up and asked "Do you want to walk to class with us Lily?"  
  
For the first time that anyone could remember, Lily didn't bother to argue with James and replied "Sure, just let me get my bookbag and i'll walk with you!"  
  
As Lily went to get her bag, the four boys stood gobsmacked that Lily had agreed to walk with James. Lily came back and they began to walk to class. Remus, Sirius and Peter being in front whilst Lily and James tagged along behind. James decided he wanted to know what Lily would have said if they hadn't been interupted earlier, so he decided to push his luck and ask. "Lils, what were you going to say before the mob came in and abducted us?"  
  
"I .........um..., well i....cam i tell you later? It's just i want to tell you whilst your friends aren't stareing at me for an answer!"  
  
James looked round to find his three friends stareing eagerly at the pair. All James could do was nod a yes to Lily, because he was so embarrassed. They walked into Professor Flatwicks classroom, and Lily sat infront of James. Sirius had to keep nudging James because he was stairing at Lily. He then whispered "You know i could have sworn you finished Flatwicks homework last night, and i know that Lily happened to be in the common room like you knew she would be! Is there something you want to tell me, well anything i haven't figured out for myself?"  
  
"Well what exactly has your two brain cells figured out?"  
  
"Well my two brain cells as you so kindly put it, have figured out that your head over heels with our Evans there, and from the change of her attitude i'd say she feels the same!" (Maybe i underestimated you Padfoot!)  
  
"Also that you've been visually undressing her a good part of this lesson!" (Then again maybe not!)  
  
"You prat i have not been visually undressing Lily the whole lesson!"  
  
"I should hope not Mister Potter! 10 Points from Gryfindore for disrupting my class!" said Professor Flatwick, who was listening to James and Sirius' conversation with some intrigue! By the end of the lesson James was still blushing crimson but he had to talk to Lily! He caught up with her after they're last lesson of the day. She was walking up to the common room when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. 


	2. Kissing in the class room

Thank to those who reviewed! Just a short note saying that i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2:Kissing in the class room  
  
"Lily we need to talk! I'm sorry about the outburst in Flatwicks lesson this morning, it's just Sirius winding me up and well you know what he's like, he's a prat who doesn't think before he does things! I just wanted to say i'm sorry and...." James didn't get the chance to finish talking because Lily stopped him with a passionate kiss, and he was only too eager to respond.  
  
When the kiss ended Lily spoke "James, i don'y hate you i never have, it's just look at you James, you have eveything in life i want! Your popular, you have true friends, and a family that loves you!" James looked into Lily's eyes and found that her eyes were blue.(Your not Lily! Lily has green eyes! Oh my God i kissed you and i didn't even notice that you weren't Lily! Oh no if your not Lily then where is she?) Anger filled James, as he realized 'His' Lily could be in danger. "What's wrong James?"  
  
"Where's Lily, i know your not her! Lily has beautiful green eyes, and if you hadn't noticed you have blue eyes!"  
  
"Awwwww does James want his Little miss perfect mudblood back, well i won't tell you!" James shook her and replied "Where is she? If you don't tell me by your own free will, i swear i'll put so many truthpotions down your throat that your never lie again!"  
  
"Okay,geese, could you be anymore of a drama queen? She's in the shreaking shack, Malfoy thought it would be funny to scare her with the ghost thst comes out on the full moon!"  
  
"What have you done? Okay, there's still twenty minutes before the moon rises, oh god i hope i can get to her! I'm going to ask you a question and if you lie to me i will tie you to the whomping willow, who are you?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange! You won't get to her Potter!" shouted Bellatrix and raised her wand before James could do anything "Rictous Emperor" at this James flew back and hit his head on one of the tables, before he lost concousness he mummbled "Lily please forgive me, i've failed you!" 


	3. Finding Lily

Chapter 3 : Finding Lily  
  
He could feel the beast rising to the top, but still he fought it, he hated what he became every full moon. He had his friends, they were his pack the only only he knew he couldn't hurt in his wolf state. But still, he yearnd he wanted to feel whole, he wanted someone to love!   
  
Sirius and Peter had already turned into their amangi state and were waitong for Remus to take his form. Sirius couldn't help but notice that James wasn't with them, and that he had never before missed being here for Moony! Remus' senses were alert and he could feel that someone new was down here, someone frightened, he sniffed the air and instantly knew who it was. Lily. He ran to the trap door to find Lily bound and gagged. Still he fought to contain the beast, he pulled her out, she awoke once again from her unconcous state. " Remmy! Malfoy put me down here, oh God i feel so weak!"  
  
"Shhhhhhh it's okay Lily! Are you able to stand?"  
  
Lily got to her feet but only to fall back down, Remus caught her! "I guess that answers your question!"  
  
"Look Lily it's not safe for you to be down here!" Remus looked up at Sirius and Peter who had returned to their human state.   
  
"You need to get Lily out of here before i .............."   
  
Remus almost dropped Lily from the pain that was flowing through his vains, Lily had passed out once again, Sirius grabbed hold of Lily ." We're get her to Madam Pompfrey, just try to hold on a little longer Mooney, we can't outrun you in your werewolf state!"  
  
"I know so don't waste any time talking, GO!"ordered Remus.  
  
Sirius held on tightly , but before he got to the door, it was opened and in came Lucius Malfoy and Belltrix Lestrange. Remus bent down in pain, the transformation had started, if they didn't leave they would see that he was a werewolf and they wouldn't live to tell the tale. He had to ge out! He looked at Lily and he knew he had to get away from them. He ran, he ran as fast as he could, there was only one place he could go! The forbidden forest, was just in view, still he fought to contain the beast.  
  
He reached a clearing that he had been looking for and tranformed into the beast he hated so. He began to roam the forest as if he were looking for someone, looking for his pack, his friends waiting for them to come. The wolf was about to give up hope for someone to come, but a shaggy haired dog appeared from behind a tree, the wolf was contained for now, but only because he had company and did not have to spend the night alone. 


	4. Finding James

Chapter 4: Finding James

The sun was rising Remus awoke to find himself in the clearing that his friends and he found in the forbidden forest. At first he wondered why he was here, but then reality hit him and he knew why.Lily! Was the first thought that came to him.He only hoped that she was ok!

Sirius was awoken by remus kicking( please note this is the only way to wake sirius up because in actual fact he could sleep through an explosion and wake up the next day and ask why he was covered in debree).

"Sirius i'm worried about Lily! I want to go see her! Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah sure, she's in the infirmary, she hurt her head pretty bad did our Lily flower!"

"I'm also worried about James, why didn't he turn up last night?"

That's when it hit Sirius, he hadn't seen James since their last lesson together yesterday.Being the mindless pinhead Sirius was he completly forgot about James when Lily needed his help! (Lily is so beautiful, oh God Sirius snap out of itman, your best friend could be in trouble and all you can think about is Lily Evans........she does have nice legs i wouldn't mind doing........)

"Sirius? Hello? Is anyone in there?"asked Remus waving his hand infront of Sirius.

"Sorry mate i was just thinking!"  
"Oh that would explain it!"

"Explain what?"

"Wht you zoned out, and why you never think at all during the day! But then it must be hard only having two brain cells! One is trying to find the other one whilst the other is trying to escape!"

"I resent that Moony! But then again who needs to think when your up in the astronomy tower with a beauty?"

"I'll never understand you Padfoot! Never! Let's go see Lily and then we'll go look for James! Ok?"

"Ok!"

"By the way what were you thinking so hard about?"

"None of your bloody business Moony!"laughed Sirius.

"Which girl is it your after this time Padfoot?"

"Huh? How did ......?How did you know it was a girl i was thinking about?"

"Coz you are just so predictable! So who's the unlucky victim?"

"Unlucky....who you calling unlucky, i'd say any girl is lucky to get a catch like me!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that and one day you might believe it! So..?"

"So.....what?"  
"Cor blimey your thick! Who is the girl?"

"Your just tease me so i'm not going to tell you!"  
"Hello, it's me Remus, since when did i turn into you and start teasing people?"

"Good point, it's Lily. She is perfect in every way possible. I really like her Moony, i'm gonna ask her to go to Hogsmead next week! Do you think she'll say yes, actually scrap that of course she'll say yes no-one can refuse the 'Sirius Black charm!'"

"If you say so mate, if you say so!"

"So!"chuckled Sirius.

"Your a nutter mate! Don't ever change!"grinned Remus.

"Come on we're nearly there maybe your get lucky and Lily will see you for the hunk you are!"

(Not if i have anything to do with it! I wouldn't let Sirius date her if he was the last man on this earth, she deserves much better than the likes of him! Woah slow down Remus he's your friend, why you acting this way?.........Your jealous coz you like Lily!......Me jealous! Get that idea right out of your head lupin! But she is beautiful, i've never met anyone like her!..... I hope to God i didn't hurt her last night!)

Lily was laying in the hospital wing in pain, she had hurt her head badly and none of the potions given to her were helping! If anything Lily felt they were making matters worse! She lay with her eyes closed, and heard footsteps getting closer. She opened her eyes to see none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hey Lily, are you ok? I just wanted to know why you wre down here!"

(Ok so that was kind of lame, i already know why she's down here. But i need to find out if she knows what i am!)

"I thought you already knew! Oh well! Malfoy thought it would be fun to play a trick on James and get one over on me at the same time!"

"Woah is that why we can't find James? We haven't seen him since yesterday! If Malfoy's hurt him i swear i'll make him die a very very slow and painful death!"shouted Sirius.

"Padfoot calm down. We'll find Prongs, but you have to calm down, shouting won't do anyone any good especially Lily!"

(Oh by the power of Merlin i hope she can't tell i like her! Oh will you shut up Remus, why would she ever like me? A werewolf no less! She's too good for you!)

Remus was snapped out of his thoughts by Sirius pouncing on Lily and sweeping her into a passionate kiss. Sirius didn't even notice Lily was petrified and wasn't kissing him back. When Sirius pulled away before Remus could shout at him, Lily slapped him so hard he fell off of the seat bounced when he hit the floor and then hit his head on a bedpan!

Remus just looked at Sirius and burst into laughter, he couldn't hold it back and before they knew it they were all laughing. Madame pomfrey was greeted to the sight of the three teenagers rolling around the floor in laughter and for once in her life she was proved wrong and that laughter is the best medicine.

The three of them set out to find James, and came across Peter. "Hey Pete, where you been? You ran off last night!"

"I hurt my head and couldn't concentrate enough to turn back into my animagus form, so i went to bed , i hope your not too angry with me!"

"We're not angry Pete, we're just trying to find James, we haven't seen him since yesterday and neither has anyone else!"

"Remus, maybe if we broke up into two groups we'd get to James more quickly!" suggested Lily.

"I agree Moony! I pick Lily!"

"Oh Merlin no Sirius why do you love torturing me so? I refuse to put up with this no manner, womanizer who is a very small excuse for a man!"

"Hey! There's nothing small about any part of me"said Sirius with a wink.

"Well Sirius i never ever want to find out about anything to do with the size of any part of your body!"

"Why? Is there someone you know who's better looking than me? I think not!"

"Actually yes there is! And your never going to find out who!"

Sirius just starred at Lily for a moment clearly shocked that this one girl, the only one he truly liked didn't like him! (Well this is going to take some work! I will win her over and she will be mine and who does she thinks she is saying there's someone better looking than me? I wonder who this jerk is, well one things for sure when i find out i'll jinx him into the next millenia!)

The four split into two groups, after much debate from Sirius and Lily, Lily eneded up with Remus and Peter with Sirius.

Peter and Sirius were searching the lower sectors of the castle whilst Remus and Lily were searching the upper sectors. Peter and Sirius were having no luck what so ever, and this Sirius found frustrating. Lily and remus weren't having much luck either, Remus suggested that they go to Proffesor Dumbledore. They were on their way down from the common room when Lily decided to speak ( I need to get away from Remus he's driving me nuts all i want to do is kiss him! Arggggg get a hold of your hormones Lily! You've never let anyone get to you why start now?)

"Hey Rem, i'm going to go to the occulumency classroom i left my notes in there yesterday! I'll be right back!"

"Ok, but i'll come with you i don't want to stand here, i could be at risk of looking like a wallflower!"

They stopped outside the occulumency classroom to find it locked. "That's perculiar, this room is never locked!"stated lily.

"Here, let me open it Lils, Aloha mora!"

The door opened Remus and Lily gasped at the sight that stood before them. It was James and he was in a bad way he had been stunned and had blood oozing from a deep gash inhis head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Pleas to a friend, love for a girl and love for the boys

"Oh my God James, what the hell? Lily can you go and get Dumbledore. I'll see if he's ok!" Remus said rationally.

" Remus I can't, someone obviously locked that door for a reason! Please, you go you're get there much faster than I can."

"What if the person comes back Lily ?"

"Just go Remus we'll be fine." answered Lily in a firm tone. Remus turned to go however, he was pulled back and Lily kissed Remus passionatly. Momentarily surprised (Wow! That was wow! Snap out of it your best friend needs you!), Remus registered what had happened then took off running to fetch the headmaster exclaiming as he was running "I'll be back as soon as I can Lil!"

Lily lifted the spell from James, but he was still unconcious. "Come on James, wake up, I promise I won't tease you as much and i'll even go to Hogsmead with you and your friends!" Lily sobbed into his chest.

"Hey Evans, do I get a kiss with that?"

"Oh my God your ok! YOUR OK AND YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT MY REACTION WAS! I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"screached Lily.

"Yeah but you still promised to go with me to Hogsmead and like it or not I now know you care if i live or die!"

"Your absolutely right James I did promise to go with you _and_ your friends!" concluded Lily with an air of triumph, then she remembered her worries "Are you ok James,I mean seriously? What happened? Remus has gone to get Dumbledore! And we need to look out in case who ever did this is still around so..."

"Lily flower calm down! I'm ok I just have one hell of a headache. As for what happened Bellatrix and Malfoy were trying to keep me from helping you, they were trying to scare you coz they think you are a ... um..."James trailed off from his speach.

"A what? ... James what?"

"They think your a filthy mud...mud...mudblood who thinks she knows everything,but Lily I swear your not filthy your beautiful! Flower they're just arrogant because they don't know anything about anything!"

"If you say so." (maybe Malfoy is right).

"Sss... I do, now help me up and we'll make sure Dumbledore knows everything!"

"I have already been told the basics Mr.Potter" exclaimed Dumbledore walking into the classroom"But as for knowing everything no-one knows everything and if I did I should imagine my head would be thouroughly overcrowded!"

"Thats brilliant sir, your amazing!" replied James in awe.

"Thankyou Mr.Potter, but I think we should accompany you to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey can look you over!" Dumbledore helped James out of the room, leaving Remus and Lily trailing behind.

"Lily I was wondering if, well if you'd like, if you'd consider being my date to the masquarade ball and if next Hogsmead trip you'd like to come with me?" asked Remus in one breath.

"Oh Remus I'd love to go to the ball with you! I can't go to Hosmead with you though on the next trip I promised James I'd go with him and I ..."Lily was cut off by Remus.

"Oh. It's ok well I um..."

"It's not what you think, it's quite stupid really whilst he was unconscious I was trying to wake him up and so I said I'd promise to go with hime and the rest of you if he woke up! Well being the sneaky sod that he is, he then asked me if he'd get a kiss with that! He was awake, I just wanted to hit. Maybe the trip after next we can go together? Just you and me?"

"I'd like that Lily."Remus said with obvious excitment in his voice, giving her a smile that reached his eyes. (You don't see many of those smiles,he should smile more often he looks truly handsome when he does that...not to mention I get butterflies in my stomach. I really want him to kiss me, oh Merlin what if he doesn't like me? Is he only asking me out because he feels sorry for me? ...Don't you dare think so low of Remus, Lily Rose Evans! He is the sweetest boy you know and he would never do that to you.)

As if Remus could hear her thoughts he lightly kissed her knowing that a make out session was not an option in front of the headmaster.He whispered "Will you meet me in the common room tonight when everyone's gone to bed?"

Lily muttered"Yes" which was almost barely audiable however Remus heard and his eyes gleamed with joy. (Its official I've fallen for remus, I just want to give hime a hug he's just so adorable! Oh shut up Evans don't get so soppy.)

After everyone has gone to bed Lily made her way down to the common room to meet Remus. When Lily entered she was greeyed by Remus sitting by the fire, he looked up and smiled at her. They walked towards each other, time seemed to stop just for them, they were centimetres apart knowing what the other wanted, yet not afraid to take action. As if a wind passed through them and released the walls they were holding up, they fell into each others arms and drew into a mindblowing kiss.

It was Friday the day before the Hosmead visit, things between Remus and Lily were still a secret as they wanted to make sure they would work out as a couple before letting everyone know. James was being acceptionally nice to Lily although remus guessed that it was only because James wanted to be on her good side.

"Hey Lily flower, are we still alright for going to Hogsmead tommorrow?"

"Sure. I'll meet you and the boys by the entrance in the morning, do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your beautiful self!"

"Ok I'll see you tommorrow, i've got to go and meet Remus he's helping me study for Transfiguration! I can't seem to get anything right in Mcgonnagals lessons!"

"Well I could help you if you want, if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks. Well I better go before Remus starts having kittens because i'm late!"

"See ya."

"Bye" Lily was walking up to the room of requirement to meet Remus when she realised she's forgotten her bag, if James found out he'd find it a bit suspious that she was going to study without her notes. In resolution she decided to head back for the common room, however when she got there what she found was James making out with Arabella (her best friend). To Lily's dismay she found that she was mad at James and jealous of Bella. She grabbed her bag and hurridly went to meet Remus, thanking Merlin that James didn't see her. James however, felt someone's presence in the common room and he looked up to find Lily rushing off. For the first time in his life he felt guilt for making Lily feel awkward. (Damn I must really like her.)

Lily arrived at the room of requirement and headed in, she was warmly greeted by Remus pouncing her and nibbling her neck."Your late."

"Sorry, James and I were talking then I was on my way up when I realised I left my bag in the common room. I thought James would get suspious if i came to _study_ with you without my notes."

"Your a clever witch do you know that?"

"Only because I'm always studying, it's not like I have many friends to be around is it? Anyway enough about that I've missed you today. In lessons I couldn't pull my eyes away from you (and if I did I was starring at James...where did that come from? I can't be falling for James when I've already fallen for Remus. Its unethical!) "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did, I could smell your perfume from where I was sitting, I hardly took any notes thanks to you." Remus kissed along her jawbone to show her he didn't really mind the distraction.

"I'm sure you studies won't suffer your a very capable wizard who happens to know basically everything" Remus stopped with his ministrations, aggitaion clearly marked in his features.

"Thanks"Came Remus' sarcastic remark.

"Remus don't get you knickers in a twist I just ment that you are very intellectual, I love that about you. It's not a bad thing always knowing the answer!"

Remus could see what she was getting at and softened towards her once more "I'm sorry it's just everyone names me as the know it all, it just gets to me sometimes."

"Believe me I know how you feel, everyone thinks I don't have feelings because i'm always studying. They won't see past the bookworm and see the person. Apart from you that is!"

"He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him enloping her with small passionate kisses. "Your'll always be a person to me, a beautiful, amazing person who I happen to love and adore."  
"You love me?"

"Yes I do. I also have to tell you something and I think nows a good a time than any. The thing is ...it's just i'm ..."

"What is it? Is something wrong? Your not ill are you? Should I take you to the hospital wing?"  
"No Lils, I'm fine well in a manner anyway. I want to tell you but I'm scared of your reation!"

"Your not gay are you?"

"WHAT? No I'm not!"

"Then I can handle anything you throw at me!"

"Ok, you may have to sit down." Remus leads her to sit on the bed wrapping his arms around her in case she wants comfort. "Well the thing is Lil, I don't know how to say this. Well the thing is I'm a...a um... I'm a werewolf Lil! I understand that you won't want anything to do with me now, but you had a right to know what your sleeping with. I'm a foul excuse for a man, an animal, thats what I am Lils I'm sorry to put you through this, I just..."

"Will you shut up for a moment. You actually thought I'd care about you being a werewolf, you expected me to run off screaming bet. I never thought you'd think so low of me Remus, I'm going to say this once and only once Remus so you'd better bloody well listen to me! Your not an animal Remus your a loving and caring humanbeing who I love and there is nothing foul about you. I understand also that the werewolf is a part of you and I love all of you which means I love the werewolf as well. Oh and just to let you know Remus I already knew about you being a werewolf I figured it out in third year." Remus was dumbstruck, he didn't know what to say. (She knew, she knew I am a werewolf and yet she's with me. I don't understand!)

"Now that we've spoken about that Remus, I would like to know what colour robes your wearing for the ball so I can see if I can find anything to match."

"I was thinking red Lils, is that ok? When are you buying your dress?"

"I don't know yet I haven't seen any dresses I like so when I see one I'll probably get it." The hesitation in her voice was clear, and the sadness that caught in her eyes for just a second didn't bypass him either.

(She's hesitating, all I did was ask when she was buying her dress.) It was then that it hit Remus.(What if she can't afford a new dress? She's probably embarrassed to say she'll being using an old dress. You fool Remus. Maybe I'll buy her a dress, I'm not the richest wizard in the world but by Merlin if she wants a new dress I'll buy her one. She won't accept it though. She'll think that I'll think she's some sort of charity...which i don't...I know I think I'll have to set it out as a game then she'll just think it's me being silly.)

"Your'll look beautiful in whatever you wear Lils."

Lily perked up a bit and then in a suggestive tone asked him"You know there is this lovely king sized bed and it looks awfully bare with no-one in it." Catching on to her insentives he pulled her in a firary kiss and then layed her down.

Two hours later Remus and Lily quickly got dressed, then rushed to the common room before curfew set in, neither of them particularly wanted Filch to ruin the mood that they were in by putting them in detention. They both walked in to find James (still) making out with Bella and at that moment Lily realised that she loved two men.


End file.
